Let's Get Happy
by Le Masque Noir
Summary: Summary: Mark Oak is angry and disappointed because Rose Ketchum just doesn't get his feelings for her … Or does she? Because she really wants him to be ... happy.


**Summary: Mark Oak is angry and disappointed because Rose Ketchum just doesn't get his feelings for her … Or does she?! Because she really wants him to be ... happy.**

**A special thanks to my great (I mean it! She's great!) Beta reader **_**theperksofbeinganauthor **_**for her great help! :) **

**I don't own Pokemon in a in way or another. Really.**

* * *

_Rose Ketchum: 16 years old (Ash's daughter)_

_Mark Oak: 17 years old (Gary's son)_

_Evan Ikari: 15 years old (Paul and Dawn's son)_

_Lydia Hayden: 17 years old (Drew's daughter)_

It was a starry dark night, a cool summer night; the cold breeze blowing, chorus of crickets was slightly heard from somewhere far, and the air was refreshing, adding a lovely touch to the night.

Two teens, a boy and a girl, were walking down the path on their way to home.

The seventeen-year-old male was ahead of the girl. Dark brown layered hair falling to his eyes, creamy skin, his eyes were a dark green, and he wore a dark brown leather jacket, with a yellow graffiti t-shirt and baggy dark jeans. His vans were black, and he walked slowly with his hands inside his pocket, mind wandering somewhere else.

The teen girl, shorter than the boy, slowly walking after him, was very fair skinned, all covered in light freckles, with shiny black hair falling to her chest, moving against the cold breeze gorgeously. Her eyes were a bright light brown and gave no hints of her thoughts. She wore a floral print dress, hidden under a black coat, and black suede ballerinas. She was staring ahead of her, yet straight at the 17 years old boy.

"A-are you cold, Rosie?" he asked, never looking back. The girl shook her head but soon figured out that he hasn't seen her.

"N-no."

Rose crossed tightly her arms over her chest; God how she was cold.

"Okay, okay," he replied coldly, still walking down the path, yet Rose could feel him becoming more and more nervous, and she couldn't stop herself from worrying nor asking him what was the matter.

"Are you okay, Mark—"

"I'm fine."

Mark let escape a small sigh, starting to walk faster than before now. He could feel Rose walking faster as well and keep pace with him.

"Rosie..."

Suddenly Mark stopped walking, making Rose stop too. He turned around in a fast manner and put his hands on her small shoulders.

"W-what—" Mark began, stuttering.

Rose's breath slowed down, as her eyes widened, and she started to shake slightly.

"W-what do you think of me!" he said very loudly and downed his head, his voice probably heard throughout Pallet Town.

The two teens stood in that position for several minutes; Mark's head still down, his hands on Rose's shoulders, and Rose, making no movement nor showing any reaction.

The boy looked up slowly, curious.

Just to met up with her eyes all teary and red.

"Oh my! Rosie I'm sorry-I—"

"You-you yelled at-at-at me Mark you—"

He couldn't remember that Rose Ketchum cries when she gets yelled at, could he?!

"Rosie!" Mark groaned and pulled Rose into a hug as he smiled to himself. "I didn't mean to yell!"

Of course, since their childhood, Rose cried because of every small detail, and Mark was the one to make her feel better always; she'd cry if her lunch box went missing; she'd cry if someone shoved her out of his way. It'd be Mark's worst day if she fell to the ground because of it.

Seems like things haven't changed even if they grew up.

"You-you-did-you..." Rose's voice shook as she sniffled hard.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I'm sorry!" Mark tightened the hug, and he could swear that he wished he couldn't have to let her go. "I didn't mean to yell, I just wanted to... ask you!"

"Th-th-then—"

Mark let go of her, feeling as if she was really going to answer his question. Rose wiped off her tears, making him smile weakly, and she soon stood straight, trying to sound serious for the first time in her life.

"I-I-I think you're... great!" Rose managed to say, closing her eyes in the process and pulling her hands closer to her face as to hide... something.

Mark tilted his head, "Great?"

"U-uh!" Rose gave a big nod childishly, still in the same position.

_Beep Beep._

Mark looked down at his pocket as he felt it vibrate and took his phone out. "Mom."

And upon hearing that, Rose opened her eyes...

_Beep-_

He hit the answer button "Hi mom! Oh, yeah I'm still out..."

Rose looked down at her feet, listening carefully to his every word.

"I'm with—yeah I'm walking Rosie home. Yeah I'll be there soon... dad?—no he didn't call me, why something's wrong? Oh okay then... bye."

Mark hung up, his eyes directly looking Rose's direction. "I'm great?!"

She nodded, her cheeks flashing a light pink. Mark felt himself blush too even if he didn't really want to look like a total idiot in front of Rose.

"Rosie," Mark began, "you-you misunderstood me..."

"Huh?!"

"What I meant by that is..." He walked closer to her, placing his right hand on her left shoulder again, and looking straight into her light chocolate orbs. "Am I more than a friend to you"

Rose opened her mouth a little bit, now understanding where was Mark going and his attention. After all, she wasn't that dense like others thought her she is.

"I like you?"

"What?" Mark snapped, not believing what he has just heard. "You what?"

"You-you're asking me if I like you?!" Rose asked in a soft manner, cocking her head innocently.

A little bit disappointed, Mark nodded, and pulled his hand away from Rose. "Uh-yeah..."

And so Rose's memory snapped suddenly at her, remembering that she has already talked about this topic with her friends before.

_That's it! s_he thought.

Surprisingly, Rose's hand reached for the hems of Mark's jacket and clung to it.

"Rosie?"

She closed her eyes slowly.

"Rosie? What..."

Mark stared in awe her for a while—the cold breeze moving slightly her black gorgeous hair. Her face shone just like those stars above, and it was the right time for it.

_She wants me to kiss her!_

Without hesitation, Mark reached forward and inched closer to the girl of his dreams. His hands were again on her shoulders, and he was getting closer, closer, and closer.

Until Rose opened her eyes, "Huh?"

Mark's eyes rounded.

"AAAh!" Rose yelled, pulling away at the same time as Mark. "AAAAAAAH!

"AAAAAAAH!" Rose kept yelling as if she has seen a ghost; her voice—high pitched—could make the human's ears explode.

"W-What!-what!-what!" Mark blurted unconsciously as he put his arms in front of him in defense.

"W-wh-what were you d-do-doing!" Rose stammered, her arms flailing everywhere.

"N-nothing!" Mark shouted back, his face a deep dark red. At his words, Rose calmed down, and sighed, "I-I was just doing what... what..."

Mark panted with a blank expression on his face; Ketchum has really scared the hell out of him.

"-What Lydia and-and-and Evan told me to do... to-to make you happy!"

The boy's eyes shot wide as she added, "I-I wanted you-to-to be happy!"

"They-they told me that-that if I ever wanted to thank you or make you happy- I just close my eyes and-and stay like that... like... 10 seconds and-and you'll be happy- are-are-are you happy, Mark?!"

Mark's jaw dropped. He shook his head, regaining himself as he let a sigh.

"Y-Yes, I'm very happy Rosie..."

Mark turned around and started to walk again, with Rose still following him. He wasn't really thinking about the fact that he was about to kiss Rose. His mind was wondering how could he make an end to both Lydia Hayden's and Evan Ikari's lives; he could burn Evan's drawings and led him to suicide, or maybe he could lock Lydia in a room full of cockroaches ...

_That would make them learn a lesson ..._

"_Oak-sempai?_"

"Hum"

_She should really stop reading those Mangas._

"C-can .."

Mark turned toward her again, emotionless "Yeah?"

"C-can we do i-it .. again?!" asked Rose, blushing like mad. "B-be happy- a-again?! Everyda- no I mean- H-happy is-is good! I-want to-to be happy-too!"

A smirk spread across Mark's face, and he started to reduce the gap between him and Rose.

Rose Ketchum took after her father? Now that was a big lie.


End file.
